


Your the best I ever had

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Bashing, Colson bashing, Colson is a lanky bastard, Daddy Kink, Gay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, adom Adam is great in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Adam Warrington/Yungblud | Dominic Harrison
Kudos: 12





	Your the best I ever had

Dom was in pure ecstasty he moaned and cried as Adam slamed into his tight hole filling him up with his large member. "I Am way better in bed than that lanky bastard Colson arent I," Adam growled as he pulled Doms hair and contuined to pound into him. "Yess daddy you are the best I ever had way better than anyone I only want your cock, "Dom shouted in between moans.  
"Good little whore,"Adam snarled as he released a thick load of cum into Doms hole and pulled out to admire his work.  
Dom fliped over and grabed onto Adams still hardned member"ready for round two," Dom said with a lustfull grin. Adam smiled and forced Doms head down onto his member. "Always," he replied as Dom began to suck him off.


End file.
